At The Bottom
by comeinwiththerain
Summary: Two years later and he was still sitting on that same old couch, doing the things that he did to make her leave him in the first place. But he figures that she's gone now, she's been gone for a while. What's the use of trying anymore?
1. Chapter 1

"Oliver, can we please leave?"

He looked at the pleading girl next to him, his vision cloudy and his eyes heavy. He didn't want to listen to her. "No." He said flatly.

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "Why?"

"Because," He started, as he took a long a hit. Inhale. Exhale. Smoke surrounded them. "I'm having a good time."

She crossed her arms uncomfortably as she watched her boyfriend undergo the effects of being high. "I don't like this," She told him, having the slightest bit of hope that he might actually care.

He shrugged, and offered her the only thing he could. "That's 'cause you've never tried it," He persuaded, a sick smile on his face.

She stared at him, a look of disgust on her face. This time, she let the tears fall. One slowly trickled down her cheek, "I'm leaving," She said, standing up from the beaten old couch.

He didn't try to stop her. He didn't care that much. "Call me!" He shouted as she walked away, only turning back to give him that look that said, '_I fucking hate you_.' He laughed, as if it was all a joke. Everything was a joke to him now.

"Dude," His friend, Ben, slurred slightly. His eyes were glazed over and his breathe reeked of liquor. "That's the... what is it?" He chuckled, "Like, millionth girl I've seen you drive away?"

Oliver merely laughed, as he took another, long hit. He held it in until the smoke burned his throat. "Nah, man," He shook his head, "It was the third. The third girl."

Ben shook his head, "She was hot." He noted, "Pretty damn attractive."

Oliver shrugged, "You win some, you lose some."

Ben raised his eyebrows. He had this spacey look on his face, "What the fuck, man?" He burst out laughing, "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

Oliver grinned, that same lopsided grin he's always had. "No fucking clue."

Ben took a seat next to him on the couch, the spot were Oliver's girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?) had just been sitting. "Dude, why can't girls just, like.. I don't know, deal with this shit?"

Oliver shook his head, "I ask myself that every damn time."

Ben laughed, "I got this new motto."

Oliver looked over to him, waiting to hear it. His eyes were so heavy they were about to drop.

"You fuck em', then you leave em'." He grinned, "Really the only thing they're good for. Hey, let me get a hit?" He asked, motioning towards the joint in Oliver's hand.

Oliver passed it over to him, not saying a word. He thought about what his friend had just said. His motto. "That's bullshit," Oliver said as Ben was taking a hit.

Smoke filled the air, "Huh?"

"They're good for more then that."

Ben smirked, "So, you're saying that girl who just left you here is, what, good for more then sex? You're fucking soul mate or some other shit?"

Oliver laughed, "Her?" He shook his head, "Hell no."

Ben positioned himself on the couch so his back was leaning against the arm rest, "Then tell me man, what girl is?"

Oliver looked down at his hands, and let out a short laugh. "She... I don't know," He shrugged. "Doesn't matter anymore."

Ben's face fell and lit up at the same moment, as if the whole conversation now had turned into a total buzz kill. "Dude.."

"Forget it," Oliver stood up. "I think I'm gonna head out."

"C'mon, man." Ben said, "If you leave, you're gonna go home and get all chick-flick on my ass and lay in bed wondering where the hell you went wrong."

Oliver turned back to his friend, "Thanks, that was really helpful."

Ben sighed, "You know I was just-"

"-It doesn't matter." He cut him off, "I'm leaving. I'll call you tomorrow.. or something."

--

"_I feel like I'm losing you," A very hollow-looking Lilly told him softly, a stray tear slowly rolling down her right cheek._

_He took his thumb and gently wiped it away, "I love you, Lils. You're never gonna lose me, cause' I'm not going anywhere."He grinned._

_She looked unconvinced. "Oliver.."_

"_Come on, Lilly." He pleaded, "Don't you trust me?"_

_She sighed, and he knew he shouldn't of put her on the spot like that. "I do, it's just.."_

"_Just what?"_

_She took a deep breath, "With that new kid, Ben around.. and the smoking. Smoking, Oliver?" At the mention of the drugs, her face filled with not anger, but concern. _

"_You know I'm not the type of guy to get sucked into that stuff," He defended. "And I thought you liked Ben?"_

"_I _do _like Ben, I just don't exactly agree with his lifestyle.. I mean, we're graduating soon, Oliver. I just don't want you to get lost." The tears were flowing now, "I love you." _

"_I love you too," He smiled, kissing her softly on the mouth. "It's gonna be fine, I promise."_

_She looked uncertain, but nodded anyways. She entwined her fingers with his, and that said more then any words could of._

_--_

"What she up to these days?" Ben asked, two days later. He knows Oliver hates talking about it, but Ben has to push him a lot, otherwise the boy goes insane. "Lilly, I mean, not the latest girl – what was her name again?"

"Katie... I think." Both boys laughed.

Oliver sighed, "I don't know, man. Last time I checked she was traveling the country, being Hannah fucking Montana's personal assistant... or manager, or something."

"Wow," Ben nodded, impressed. "Must've taken a lot to get that job. I'd be Hannah Montana's personal assistant any day," Ben grinned, "If ya know what I mean."

Oliver forced a laugh, "You're a sicko."

"So, you're saying you wouldn't fuck Hannah Montana?" Ben asked, his eyebrows raised. "Girl's a dime piece."

"Yeah, yeah," Oliver rolled his eyes. He found nothing too spectacular about Hannah Montana, but maybe that has to do with that fact that she's actually his old friend, Miley Stewart.

"But, really man.." Ben started, and Oliver knew exactly what he was gonna say. He's heard it all before. "You need to move on. It's been-"

"-Two years, I know." Oliver snapped. Ben sighed. "I get this god damn lecture every couple of months, and does anything change?!"

Ben shook his head, "No, I guess not."

"And it's not gonna," Oliver let out a loud groan, "Especially if you keep bringing it up!"

"Don't put this on me!" Ben defended, "You're the one prancing around, picking up any fucking girl with blond hair and blue eyes." Ben nodded as Oliver's eyes widened, "Yeah, you think I don't see? They may look like her, Oliver, but they're _not _her. Stop fucking pretending and get your head straight."

Oliver snorted, "_You're _telling me _me _to get my head straight?! The reason she left was _because _of you!"

Ben stopped, his whole body still. "My fault?" He said sharply, but quietly. "I didn't _make _you smoke, I didn't _make _you drink, and I sure as_ hell_ didn't make you lose her. That's all your fault, buddy."

"Shut up," Oliver spat. "Just get out of my house."

"My fucking pleasure," The door slammed on the way out, as Oliver fell back down on his couch. And he knew he shouldn't, but it became like a habit now. He hated these moments; These moments when he reached the bottom. And she's gone, she's been gone for a while, so who's there to stop him now? He lit up, and smoke engulfed his small apartment.

**Boston, Massachusetts, 10:34 am. **

"Mi- _Hannah,_" Lilly caught herself, which was probably the billionth time she has done that since they were thirteen, and took a deep breath. She was scrolling through her blackberry, checking and re-checking Hannah Montana's time schedule. "Remember, you have to call into to Kiss FM for an interview at three o'clock, okay?"

Miley nodded the best she could as she being pampered with loads upon loads of make-up.

"_And,_" She started, "You have sound check at four thirty, so make sure that interview doesn't go for too long."

"Lilly, I'm not gonna stay on the phone for an hour and a half with them.." She laughed, and Lilly rubbed her temples in aggravation. She was never good at organization, it stressed her out.

"I'm just making sure." Lilly stated, "Everything needs to go perfectly, okay? The concert starts at _seven, _not seven-thirty, little miss 'I think I'll be late for my _Madison Square Garden_ concert'"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! That was _one time!_"

Lilly stared at her friend, unamused. "Just, don't be late, okay?"

Miley sighed, "Okay, okay."

"Oh, and-" Before Lilly could rant some more, and before Miley could even fit in a frustrated groan, Lilly's phone went off. And surprisingly, it was her _phone, _not her special 'Hannah Montana assistant' blackberry.

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she read the caller I.D. "Do you know whose number this is?" She asked Miley, placing the phone in front of her face.

Miley shrugged, "No, but it's a Malibu area code. Probably your mom or something."

Lilly shook her head, "I think I would know my mom's number." She defended.

Miley sighed, "Just answer it!"

Lilly rolled her eyes and reluctantly flipped open her old silver phone, "Hello? Yeah, this is her.." Her face suddenly became a sickly color pale, and fell back a few steps until she found her way to the couch.

Miley stared at her in confusion, "Lilly, who is it?"

No answer.

"Lilly?" Miley pressed. Still no reply.

"Sorry, I need to step outside.." Lilly said, making her way through the crowd of Hannah Montana's crew and workers.

"Why on _Earth _are you calling me?" Lilly snapped into the phone as she regained her posture.

The boy on the other end sighed, "I just thought.."

"Thought what?! I'd _really _like to know what reason you have to butt into my life right now when things are _finally _going good and-"

"I'm sorry, okay!?" She heard shuffling on the other end, "I thought, maybe.. If you could give the kid some closure, that'd he'd.. I don't know.. move on."

"Ben, listen.." Lilly sighed, "It's been _two years.. _I'm sure we've both moved on."

Ben laughed bitterly on the other end, "Yeah, maybe _you've _moved on."

Lilly sighed impatiently. This was _way _too much for her too handle at the moment. "You're just being dramatic. Go.. I don't know.. smoke a blunt and relax."

Ben stifled a laugh on the other end, "I can't believe you just said that."

"What?!" She defended, "Or did you suddenly get a revelation and stop being a pothead in the two years since I've seen you?"

"Well, no.."

"Didn't think so," She smirked.

Ben sighed, "Just talk to him?"

"Absolutely not." She said sternly.

"Give me one good reason."

"Oh, you want a reason?" Lilly said, placing her hands on her hip and making her attitude apparent in her voice, "Because he's an asshole,I'm over it, I'm doing good for myself, _and _I'm in a great relationship with a _stable _man that doesn't lie to me and cause me the greatest friggin' heart break that a human being can possible feel!" She shouted, catching her breath as she finished.

"...I said one reason." Lilly groaned, "But!" Ben tried to save himself, "Those were all valid points.. So, who's this guy?"

"His name is Mr. Blackberry and I advise you to hang up your phone right now because I'm currently in Boston, and excuse me if I'm wrong, but I _doubt _that your bill covers long-distance calls."

"Like.." Ben began, "Boston.. Massachusetts?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "No, the other Boston." She snapped.

"Alright, alright."

"And yet you're still here.."

Ben murmured something on the other line, then shouted: "Dammit!"

Lilly sighed, not interested in what issues Ben was under-going. "Okay, fine, I'll hang up."

"Wait!"

_Dial tone. _

_--_

**Just something new I'm working on.. I have so many ideas lately, I need to contain myself from posting too many stories, haha :) **

**Anyways, tell me how you like this so far. I'm not sure how I feel about this idea. It's kind of a touchy subject to me, but it makes it that much easier to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben seemed off, Oliver noted. Here he was, trying to apologize for what he has done countless amount of times to his best friend, yet that said best friend wasn't doing the whole, "_Dude, it's fine, I understand_" charade that he usually does in these situations.

"Yeah, so, as I said before; I'm sorry." Oliver attempted once again, watching Ben intently, waiting for the response he was looking for.

Ben looked at Oliver blankly, the only thing apparent about him was his eyes, which were bloodshot and glazed over. He let out a short laugh, "Chill man, it's alright."

Oliver relaxed. It was close enough. He took a long hit of the joint he just rolled while making his 'heartfelt' apology, and made himself comfortable on his small beige couch. Ten minutes of them passing the joint back and fourth, and Oliver found himself staring peculiarly at his crappy old cellphone.

He turned it around in his hands a few times, sighing. "I'm thinking of getting a new phone," He blurted. Ben looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Oliver shrugged, "I want one of those sidekick things. You know, like Snoop Dogg."

Ben stared at his friend before bursting out in laughter. "Why the hell would you want the same phone as Snoop Dogg?"

Oliver paused for a moment. "Fine. No Snoop. What about one of those blackberries. You know, they're all high tech and shit. I bet you I could go on Facebook on that."

"Dude!" Ben shouted excitedly, "That's mad weird 'cause Lilly has one of those blackberry phones. You have like, this telepathy shit going on with her."

Oliver's eyes seemed to get a bit more clear, and a touch more wider. "What?" He asked, confused.

"You know, Lilly." Ben said in a 'duh' tone.

"I _know _Lilly," Oliver snapped. "But I don't know what kind of phone she has, so how the hell do you?"

Ben paused. "Shit," He mumbled. Then he laughed, "I don't know, I'm just guessing."

There was a silence as Eric Cartman's voice blasted from the television. Ben let out a soft laugh as something comical happened, but Oliver's mind was racing, and his heart was pounding. He hadn't felt that way since he first started smoking – when he would become as paranoid as shit. He was the first to break the silence, "Why would you say that?" He asked.

Ben sighed, and ran his fingers through his too-short-to-do-that hair. "Let it go, I was messing around."

"Why would you mess around about that, though?" Oliver asked aloud what he had been thinking, "You know how that subject.." He paused. "..fucks with me."

"I know." Ben sighed. "Sorry, man. Wasn't thinking straight."

Oliver said nothing, and Ben took in a deep breath, feeling relief.. and a little bit of guilt.

–

"Take your time princess." Lilly grinned sarcastically as Miley (as Hannah) struggled to get on her over-the-top silver sparkly top.

Miley glared, "_You _try getting this thing on." She complained with a huff, "It's like slipping your body into a bucket of fiber glass."

Lilly stared, one eyebrow raised.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Fiber glass itches. _A lot._"

"Oh." Lilly said, not really caring at that point. "Yeah, it sucks. I didn't pick out the top, though. I just make sure you get it on in time. And," She glanced at the nonexistent watch on her wrist, "Look at that! You're late, and I have failed. Once again." She sighed dramatically.

Miley, again, rolled her eyes. "_Lilly, chill._" She placed two comforting hands on each of her friends shoulders. "You. Are. Too. Stressed. Out." She said slowly, pausing after each word.

Lilly swatted Miley's away and plopped herself down on the very convenient couch Miley had put in her dressing room. "I know." She answered, clearly defeated.

Miley, who finally had the top on, sat down next to Lilly. "And I mean _too _stressed, Lils." She said, pulling out a compact mirror and applying lip gloss. The scent of coconut filled the air. "Like, even more then usual."

"I know." She said once again, taking a deep breath. "Miley, I gotta tell you-"

"_Hannah!"_ A loud, booming voice rang in as Lilly and Miley looked up and saw Hannah's publicist glaring in the doorway. "You have _got _to stop doing this. How many shows are you going to be late for? Do you _want _people to think you're a diva? I mean, Perez is getting a kick out this and you know how he-"

"_Okay!_" Miley cut her off, "Jordan, I get it. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Mhm." Jordan mumbled, arms crossed, looking unconvinced. Miley scurried past her, and Jordan shot a glare at Lilly. "You're getting paid to be her _assistant._" She hissed, "Not her _friend._" She slammed the door before Lilly could even say anything.

Lilly took a few deep breaths, resisting the urge to scream out of frustration. Why was _everything _so difficult? She thought the stress would end when she got out of high school, out of Malibu, away from him..

But no, it's only gotten worse. She thought Hannah Montana's life was so glamorous, and yes, _Hannah's _life was, but that's only because her people did all of the hard work. Hannah just had to go along with it.

Now high school is just a distant memory, Malibu is just the place she grew up in, and he's the boy whose pieces don't fit with hers anymore.

–

"Lilly's life must be great," Oliver mumbled to himself as he scrolled through pictures under the _Hannah Montana _category on Perez Hilton's website. Ever since she left to tour the country with Miley, he had this obsession with checking on gossip websites, hoping to get a glimpse of her.

And there she was. Smiling graciously, arm in arm with Miley – _Hannah –_ and just from that picture, he could tell they were still as close as ever. Miley, as usual, was decked out in her glittery attire, while Lilly kept in simple in a flowy yellow dress.

The caption read, "_Lola, is that yo__u?" _He laughed to himself, thinking how ironic that was.

The article went, "Could it be? Hannah's partner in crime, Lola Lufnagle looking _normal _and _cute_? Nah! It's Hannah's new assistant, Lilly Truscott. Is it just us, or does she look strikingly similar to Hannah's crazy haired best friend? Minus the purple hair and the Lady Gaga esque outfits, of course. And word on the street is these two have become "very close." An insider says "they hang out constantly and act as if they have known each other for years. They've become best friends." Um, she may have been weird as hell, but we want Lola back!"

He laughed again, thinking how weird it was. It was the first article _ever _he read about Lilly. Usually they'd just be pictures of Hannah, and he'd be able to see Lilly trailing behind, but not this one.

And quite frankly, he'd choose Lilly over Lola any day.

–

**Filler Chapter.**

**Btw, sorry for taking so long with the update. Senior year is stressful.. haha.**


End file.
